


Paintball, Anyone?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Paintball, Prompt Fill, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Paintball shenanigans distract Alec for awhile from a present he’s made for Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Paintball, Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Jessa for suggestion and beta-read, you are an 😇
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM prompts 500 words or less: Paint, Grave, weapon, pumpkin, vow 
> 
> \--
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

They were playing paintball, a mundane game which Simon and Clary had played a lot but which Alec, Izzy and Jace were playing for the first time.

Simon was the one who had painted Alec like a warrior for a game that Simon had played over and over.

Alec received a weapon. It was sort of a gun, but Simon mentioned that the gun was special in some way, as Simon told them the rules; they needed to play the game to win it.

In some ways, Jace did not understand how it went, which would lead to his downfall because soon after that he asked Clary, “Tell me again who I should shoot on first?”

“Jace, we told you over and over that you need to kill everyone. It is the last man or woman standing, and not using the runes at all,” Clary replied before she aimed and shot him with the gun she had. Jace could see the blue paint over the suit that he was wearing and so he played dead.

Alec was still around, noticing that his Parabatai was down, hiding and shooting all over, but not letting the girls shoot him. He suddenly saw Simon in front of him and shot him in the back. He mumbled, “One down, two to go.”

Clary shot at Izzy but she missed just as Izzy moved at the last minute and shot back at Clary. She was out of the game, which left it as brother against sister.

“I really hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, and yet here we are, Izzy,” Alec told her as he came up behind.

Izzy turned around and shot him.

She smiled, noticing that she was the last woman standing and had therefore won the game. She asked, “This is it?”

“Yes, it is. I guess that I need to buy another round, or would you prefer that we go and play something else?” Simon asked.

“I think that I better go and see how Magnus is doing. Nice playing, Izzy,” Alec congratulated her as he walked over to the change room.

Jace walked over to him and said, “Alec, it’s Halloween tomorrow. Do you want to carve pumpkins and shoot demons at the cemetery? Who knows, maybe we can find some ghost hunters in the gravesites.”

“I hate Halloween. It was enough that I agreed to play this with you instead of seeing how Magnus is doing,” Alec told him as he changed back into his Shadowhunter gear and wiped the warrior paint from his face.

“Alec, you are ruining the mood. Simon and Clary have been nice to us,” Jace told him.

Alec asked with a smile, “How come you are the one that was killed first?”

“It happened, I guess.” Jace replied.

“I promised Magnus that I would see him, and, besides, I made him a surprise,” Alec said.

“Was that the love vow you were writing last night?” Izzy asked with a grin on her face.


End file.
